Our Casual Encounter
by Milkshakecat200
Summary: AU Modern Day: Sasuke is a 23 year old who has sworn off women in order to concentrate on his career but when he meets Hinata in a bar one night their casual relationship begins. Can they really just keep things casual or is one of them falling in love with the other?...
1. Chapter 1

Our First

_How did I end up here again?_

_I swear I didn't mean for this to happen_

_I was clean for almost 8 whole months dammit!_

_But here I am once again in an apartment I don't know, in bed with some girl that I just met a little under an hour ago..._

_I don't know what happened...one minute we were just talking and having a drink, the next thing I know we're in the hallway of her apartment building, kissing non-stop and ready to rip each others clothes off..._

_Once inside everything happened so quick, the kisses became rougher, our hands began to remove clothing and it became harder and harder to even **think** of resisting her _

_My body, which I've always had amazing control and endurance over was suddenly trembling and aching from her touch. _

_This girl...I loved exploring and feeling every detail of her body_

_Her boobs, her butt, lips, legs, everything! _

_What was her name again?_

_This may sound confusing so let's go back to the beginning..._

* * *

My name is Sasuke Uchiha

I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. I'm under no obligation to tell you anything about my life or my 'relationships' but it doesn't seem like your gonna go away anytime soon so stay if you want, it's got nothing to do with me...

It all started this morning

"Yo Sasuke get up!" a loud voice rang on the outside of my door. That voice belonged to my idiot roommate and long time best friend Naruto Uzumaki

I groaned heavily hating that as the first thing I heard this morning. My alarm clock was buzzing annoyingly, looking over I saw that it was almost 7:00...

I turn on my back while lifting my arm, reaching for the button to shut off the alarm. As soon as I get it to turn off I roll over muttering to myself

**Bang! Bang! Bang! **

"Oi! I know you heard me the first time you bastard! Get up already" Naruto ranted outside

I scowled as he continued to pound the door. Knowing he wouldn't stop until I responded "Be quiet you idiot! I'm up" I yelled hoping it would be enough to shut him up

"Well then come on out already Sasuke" Naruto said loudly through the door

I mentally sighed as I listened to the faint footsteps of him walking away...

_Damn... now that I'm awake I can't ignore the sunlight coming in through the blinds... Oh well... might as well get up now _

Sitting up and swinging my legs over to the floor I reluctantly got up and headed outside

"Hey dobe what the hell? It's Saturday I like to sleep in"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know but you left your phone in the living room and it's been ringing non-stop since 6:00. I figured since it woke me up it's only fair if I wake you up so you can answer your damn phone!" Naruto said standing over the stove cooking breakfast

I turned my head when I heard my cell phone ringing. I went to the couch and saw that I had 15 missed calls and 20 text messages.

_What the hell?_

"Damn it" I said gritting my teeth "It's Karin... I bet she wants me to come in to work today"

"Oh yeah you guys are working on that big project right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah... I swear this has to be a punishment from some evil deity that made me work together with that women... she won't take no for an answer" I sighed tossing my phone aside and slumping on the couch

"It's your own fault ya know, I don't see why you can't indulge her and just sleep with her. It's not like she's bad to look at and once it's over I'm sure she'll get off your back" Naruto said cheerfully

"Not interested. I want to focus on work right now and once you give in to one, the rest of them will think they have a chance too... I just have to ignore it"

"I don't think you know how lucky you are to have so many women dying to get in your pants teme... forget your whole 'All Work and No Play' crap, live a little"

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair "No. I told you I'm off women and I'm not about to change my mind to please Karin"

I got up and headed back to my room to get ready, as I reached the door Naruto called back "Well a bunch of us are going out tonight, wanna meet up later?"

I slowly turned and looked over my shoulder giving him a hard look "No, I might be home late but don't bring the after party here"

"Whatever, but you can't keep this up forever Sasuke. It's not good for a man to be _alone_ for such a long time and if your not careful someone like Karin is gonna sink her claws into ya" Naruto laughed as I closed the door

_Idiot, like that would ever happen to me_ I thought as I reached for my work clothes

After 12 excruciating hours of being stuck alone with Karin we finally got done with the review reports. After turning down Karins offer to split a cab I headed to a bar for a drink

Once I'm there I order myself a drink, avoiding eye contact with anyone, turning away from women who tried to buy/share a drink with me. All in all I'm enjoying my time alone... the bar isn't exactly my scene but I don't wanna go home and risk the chance of Naruto being there and being forced to go out again.

Musing over these thoughts I look over the bar mirror and see a women sitting a few seats away from me drinking alone. At first I look away not wanting to grab her attention but I found myself sneaking glances at her every now and then.

I'm not trying to sound like I'm bragging or anything because the truth is I don't care about that sort of thing but almost a dozen women have hit on me since I came here... but I don't remember this one trying to

She had smooth looking skin that paled in contrast with her long dark hair. She wasn't beautiful or at least she wasn't exceptionally beautiful ... there were probably other women here who were much better looking than her but there was something about her...

It was her eyes...

.

.

.

I've never seen such eyes...

At first I thought she might be blind but when I took another glance I saw that they weren't colorless but a soft lavender hue that reminded me of shooting stars on a clear night and the glistening sparkle of untouched snow... they looked beautiful and exotic

I watched as she looked over her glass of wine, even though her mind seemed to be lost in thought her eyes looked so intense and focused. She probably felt me staring at her because she looked up and met my gaze.

Surprisingly she didn't smile and start to flirt with me instead she blushed (Something a women her age probably shouldn't do) and looked away. I didn't really take it personal, in fact I was glad since I came to drink alone and it was safe to assume that's why she came too

Deciding to call it a night I was about to get up when a whole herd of loud energetic females came through the door, turning my easy exit into a obstacle course filled with traps of women trying to get me to stay and drink with them. I scowled as the thought went through my head but then I looked over to the women at her far end of the bar. She was sitting one stool away from the end next to a vacant seat. I was sitting in the middle of the bar with two empty seats on my left and my right. If I moved now I might be able to sit next to her and quietly wait for those loud mouths to get a booth without spotting me.

I grabbed my drink and made my way over. "Mind if I sit here?" I ask trying to keeping my face as neutral as possible so she doesn't get the wrong idea. She shakes her head no and I sit down hunching over a bit to hide myself from their view

About 15 minutes have passed and the women next to me hasn't said a word, which in my experience is unusual but defiantly welcomed. Those females were getting louder and louder and I didn't want to waste any more time here and give them a chance to approach me so I turned to the pearl eyed beauty next to me hoping it would send the wrong message

"So... your here alone?" I asked

"Eh? Oh um yes... I was with some friends but I decided to stay a little longer" she said timidly, like she was unsure if she should be talking to me or not... I smirked to myself

_Relax, I'm not gonna eat you_

At first things were rather monotone. Her only responses were "Huh" and "Yeah" or "No" to my comments and questions. But after a few drinks she started to warm up to me and even graced me with a smile. My excuse to sit next to her had calmed down a long time ago and I really had no reason to stay but I found myself amused by this girl who wasn't flashing her breast and smiling suggestively at me, so I let myself sit and talk to her slowly losing my senses to the dark lights and alcohol...

Things went bad to worse ... first I put my hand on her knee, then I started to gently rub against her arm, loving the feel of her soft skin and the way she blushed from my touch. Talking turned into kissing and even though I should have turned away I didn't... I kept on kissing her feeling this pent up restlessness that I've kept down for 8 months getting bigger and harder to control...

I didn't mean to go home with her or to hook up with her

But now I'm in her apartment, our clothes being tossed aside in every direction. I put one hand in her hair and the other around her lower back hugging her closer to me as I pushed her against a wall. I kissed her hungrily as her fingers interlaced through my hair making me moan at the incredible feeling...

Even though I was being dominant and aggressive I let her lead me to the bedroom where we fell on the bed, both of us almost out of breath. Feeling hot and impatient I took off her bra and panties and looked over her body, admiring her curves as my eyes filled with lust

I looked at her, her cheeks red and hot... her eyes...she looked so...so...so innocent and teasing that it only turned me on even more

_Not good, if don't calm down and take it slow I really will eat her _I thought as I took a few deep breaths

"Do you have protection?" I asked ready to die if she told me she didn't

"Y-Yes" she said her breathing uneven, she got up and went to her dresser quickly. When she came back I didn't let her escape

So I guess that's how it happened.

Here I am enjoying the feel and pleasure of this girl to the fullest... I moan and pant as I thrust myself in and out of her making her squirm and gasp under me. Soon we're rolling in the sheets and she's riding me slowly and skillfully, making me grunt and moan until I lose my mind...

It was like that for hours... hours of tongues teasing, hip thrusting, hair pulling animal sex... until I felt myself explode inside of her panting hard as I felt her quickly follow me in my release of ecstasy. Feeling weak and exhausted I rolled over on my side

_I don't know if I ever felt so good in my life...this girl...she was amazing_

_What was her name again?_

My arms automatically pulled her close to me, holding her in a hug

_So warm... Yukina?...No...Hana?...No... something...something about the sun..._

_The sun...a place in the sun...Hi-...Hinata?_

_Yeah...that was it..._

_Hinata..._

I smirked, happy to know I wasn't a complete dick and fell asleep

* * *

**AN: Hi! This is a story I had in my head for a while and it's my first original. Please tell me the truth if it sounds cliche and over done. Sorry if the attempt at the lemon/lime scene was lame. It's my first time trying to write that way. There will be a lot more to come so hopefully I'll get better as the story goes along. Don't expect the chapters to be longer than this one my main focus will be on my other story 'Maid for a Month' but I thought I would try this on the side. The updates might be more frequent but they won't really be long. I wanted to do a more mature story and get to try out some things I won't get to in my other story. So let me know what you think and I hope this caught your interest so far. This may be the only chapter that's written in first person like this. I've never written in this style before so I wanted to get myself out of my comfort zone and try it. Depending on what people think this story may or may not continue. Please review! And Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

What the?

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of the sea. He was stranded on a deserted island, a small paradise untouched by man. The only thing he could hear was the sound of the waves and the gentle warm wind passing through the trees.

"_It's nice here"_ he thought as he closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on his face. He smiled at the mesmerizing tranquility that hung like a wonderful drug all around him. He stared out into the sea, the glossy water stretched out endlessly in front of him as he stood and walked forward until he felt the cool water and wet sand under his feet

Then he heard a voice calling him...

He looked out over the water as bubbles began to burst on the surface. A long serpentine tail popped up, sparking and shinning in the sunlight. A dark head appeared from under the water; it was a girl, a mermaid...

He stood, awestruck as she opened her mouth to speak

"Excuse me?...excuse me? Can you hear me?"

Suddenly Sasuke felt something jabbing him repetitively in his side

"Um, excuse me... wake up"

"Huh?" Sasuke said sleepily as he groggily swatted whatever it was that was poking him. He turned around to see the women from last night standing over him trying to wake him up

"_Shit"_ Sasuke thought as he remembered where he was. Damn it! He had planned on sneaking out before she woke up but he overslept! It wasn't his fault... he couldn't help it, it had been a while and she exhausted him last night. He knew it was a sleazy thing to do but he couldn't have some random chick cling to him and become a new annoyance in his life. Now he had to explain to her that this was just a one time thing and that he doesn't intend to see her again but before he could she started to speak again

"Good your awake" she sighed, giving him a nervous but happy smile "Um I...I have an appointment right now so um... you need to go"

_What the? _Sasuke thought as he looked at her surprised. Never in his experience of waking up next to women had he ever been asked to _leave_...

Sasuke looked at her and noticed that she was fully dressed in a rose colored cardigan with a white tank top underneath, with a pair of blue skinny jeans and low inch black boots

"There's breakfast on the table if you want and some orange juice in the fridge" she said politely as she quickly grabbed her purse from the room "Um, your welcome to use the shower too and uh p-please lock the door on your way o-out" she said still smiling nervously as she gave him one last glance before she closed the door and left.

Sasuke sat up feeling confused, he looked down at himself and realized that he was completely naked. He looked on the floor expecting to find his discarded clothing but saw that they were folded neatly on the night stand next to him.

"What the? Did she wash my clothes?" he said out loud as he reached for his shirt. Pressing it against his nose, it smelled clean and fresh, with different scent from the detergent he used. Unfolding it he noticed that it had been ironed as well... he just stared at it for a while... shaking his head he stood up and got dressed.

In the kitchen he saw a plate of food for him on a small table and heard his stomach growl. Even though he didn't want to accept food from this strange girl he slept with he was actually pretty hungry... he had pulled almost an all-nighter with her so who wouldn't be right?... Sasuke ate the food quickly after finding out that it was actually good, cleaned his dish and left, locking the door like she asked him to.

Sasuke was lost in his thoughts on the train ride home. He didn't know if he should be happy or mad... he was upset with himself for giving in to his bodily desires and had sex but this girl... Hinata

She didn't seem to expect anything from him, if anything she had been too courteous and polite when she _kicked _him out...

"_No" _Sasuke thought as he reached his station and got off the train _"She's just like any other women who managed to get my pants off. Clingy, obsessive and annoying". _He pushed the zipper on his jacket all the way to his collar and buried his hands in his pockets as he felt the cold wind blow through. He scowled thinking about the next few days... he didn't have the patients to deal with some mousy girl who probably expects him to call (even though they didn't exchange numbers) and ask her if she would like to have dinner together and all that bullshit...

He sighed as he reached for the keys to his apartment _"I should have just come straight home last night" _he thought as he opened the door and walked in to find Naruto standing in front of him, grinning mockingly from ear to ear

"Never thought I'd be seeing you do the walk of shame Sasuke" Naruto snickered

"Shut it" Sasuke said giving him his death glare. Naruto just laughed though, feeling the Uchiha getting angrier and angrier "Aww, come on man I was just joking, no need to get so upset. But I guess my advice worked, you finally took off you chastity belt and got back in the game" he said following him to his room

"I said shut up, you idiot" Sasuke said as he threw his work bag on the floor and went to his dresser for more comfortable clothing.

"Well at least you don't look like you spent the night with someone. Did you get your clothes dry cleaned before you came or what?" Naruto said eyeing him suspiciously

"None of your business dobe now get out" Sasuke said as he decided on an outfit

"Eh? Whatever, so how was Karin anyway? I bet she was just purring in you lap for finally sleeping with her" Naruto said leaning against the door frame

"I wasn't with Karin" Sasuke said not looking back at him as he took off his shirt

"Wait! You mean to tell me you went home with some poor unsuspecting girl and who doesn't know about your one night only routine? Thats messed up Sasuke" Naruto said frowning at him

"I said shut up and get out! And go order some pizzas" Sasuke said pushing Naruto out of his room. He was still ravenous from last night and needed to eat

"Too cruel Sasuke" Naruto said as he bounced out of the room

"_Tsk, if you knew what I'm gonna have to go through soon you wouldn't be calling me cruel" _Sasuke thought as Hinata came into his mind... he didn't know anything about this girl except that she was weirdly polite... and _really_ good in bed

* * *

**AN: Hi guys I'm glad some of you liked this story. I wasn't sure if anyone would wanna read something like this but I'm glad you like it so far. I did warn you that these chapters would be short and probably won't get any longer than this for a while until I wrap up my other story but the updates will be more frequent. I'll try to post the next chapter in a couple of days but it is a holiday week so don't expect too much. I wrote this chapter because it is so cold where I am right now that I just want to go to the tropics and hang out at the beach. So Sasuke is totally full of himself in this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it, this whole story will be based on mostly Sasukes point of view and from time to time Hinata's so expect that in the future. Happy reading and please review. Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

No Contact

"_Mmmmm, Sasuke" she moaned in a whispery voice as he slipped in and out of her, her legs raised and around his waist _

"_Ah, ha, ha" he couldn't stop panting, his breath was hot and raspy down her neck as he held her close, their bodies pressed skin to skin _

_He had forgotten the softness of a women's breast under his chest... every touch of her skin, her lips and her hands sent waves of electrifying sensations through him, making him kiss and bite her neck to calm down his wild need for satisfaction_

_She arched her back in pleasure and lowered her legs to follow his rhythm. She moaned running her fingers down his back and shoulders. She slowed down, breaking their rhythm... it was intentional and deliberate and it drove him crazy! She was teasing him, torturing him with the feeling of her but not letting him fully dive in_

_Gritting his teeth he lifted himself up so he could look at her, his eyes drowned in her curves and sexiness of her body, his vision grew blurry as he restrained himself with all his might... he wanted to ride out this pleasure for as long as he could_

_He watched her breast bounce and jiggle with every thrust and plunge, his body slippery and wet with sweat. She was so beautiful, so young and desirable. Lying there with those big innocent eyes that made him want to scream and ravage her until she broke and surrendered to him completely _

"_Hinata! Please, hurry... please come" he thought as he moaned, his body ready to give out any second_

"_Oh damn! Please come! Come, come, come"_

"Sasuke!" a high voice called him snapping him out of his thoughts

"Huh!?" he looked over and saw Karin leaning against his chair

"Sasuke" she swooned "It looks like we'll be staying late tonight. The boss wants us to look over the budget for the project next month and try to cut out any unnecessary spending" Karin said giggling and lightly tracing her finger over his hand

Sasuke eyes narrowed "Finances is accountings job, I'm not doing this" he said as he threw the finance reports back at her

"Yes! But I thought it would be a good way for us to show some initiative and really get involved in this project. It'll be good effort on our part" she said clapping her hands together and smiling gleefully

"Is that so?" his face stoic and uncaring

"Yes! And since it'll be just the two of us" walking behind him and sitting on a desk "I thought- oppsie would you look at that"

Sasuke turned around to see Karin sitting on the desk with her knee raised to her chest, her panties in full view... he scoffed and looked away but that only seemed to encourage her

"Wouldn't it be exciting if we did something naughty tonight? No one would know and I sure won't tell" she said pouting he lips and playing with her glasses

Not in the mood to deal with this he sighed heavily "You'll be working alone since I wont be here tonight" he said firmly. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders not seeming to care that they were at work or that he just blew her off again

"Your so tense" She murmured as she buried herself deep into his neck "What were you thinking about that's making your face so red Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood up harshly causing her to stumble and knock into the desk behind her. "Listen to me very carefully Karin since I don't like to repeat myself. You may have seniority over me but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn into your little lap dog. Get this through your head. It's never gonna happen between us, not now not ever" he glared at her before he grabbed the finance reports "And I'm going to tell those spineless pencil pushers of yours in accounting the same thing" he said walking off

Sasuke tried to keep his composure as he walked away but he couldn't stop the blush from creeping up his face. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. It had been three days since their encounter and he still hadn't heard from her... it was making him restless and paranoid.

For as long as Sasuke could remember he had flocks of women drawn to him, always wanting his attention, hoping to get a chance to talk to him. Whenever he would pick one to sleep with they would always cling to him, it didn't matter if he told them before the type of guy he was or what they should expect when it was over... they would always try to attach themselves to him and build something more between them

They would call him non-stop, stalk him at work and home... write him letters, send him gifts until they got it through their heads that he never wanted to see them again. Was it cruel of him? He didn't think so... as far as Sasuke was concerned they did what they did because they were nuts. But he didn't like the idea of making women go from being normal and happy to crazy and heartbroken over him, so he decided 8 months ago to focus on his job and shut out women for good, that is until last night...

"Hinata" he muttered under his breath

So far she made no attempts to contact him. He figured that he wouldn't mind so much if the sex hadn't been so great...it's not like he wanted to see her again but he didn't like this feeling of uncertainty between them. What if he ran into her and she expected something from him?

Sasuke sighed as he walked through cubicles, he really shouldn't blame Hinata... it's not like she demanded him to have sex with her. It was his own fault and his alone, he couldn't blame her for thinking that what had happened between them could lead to something more when he didn't get to explain what to expect from him.

"Yo Sasuke"

He turned around to see Naruto walking toward him. They worked for the same company but in different apartments. "Wanna go grab lunch?" Naruto asked

"...Yeah" Sasuke said passively

* * *

Naruto looked at his best friend from across the table. They were sitting in a ramen shop not to far from work, waiting on their order. He knew something had been bothering him and thought it was finally time to him about it

"So what's up?" Naruto asked

The Uchiha looked at him with a blank expression "Nothing"

Naruto rolled his eyes, insulted by how stupid his friend thought he was "Don't give me that crap Sasuke, you've been acting weird for the past couple days. Always checking your phone, looking over your shoulder when your outside... out with it already"

Sasuke scowled and closed his eyes "I haven't been that bad and I said it's nothing"

Naruto gave him a dull look "Uh huh..." After a moment of silence he spoke again "Is it about that girl you were with? Has she gone fan girl crazy on you or something?" he chuckled as the waiter brought their food

Sasuke grit his teeth as he grabbed his chopsticks "Hn...No" he said earning him a confused look. "It's actually the opposite. I haven't heard from her since I spent the night"

"So what's the problem?" Naruto asked almost finished with his bowl

Sasuke chewed his noodles trying to come up with an answer "I just have this weird feeling... like she's gonna pop up at any minute and expect me to marry her or something..."

Naruto just stared at him as he ordered a second bowl "... The sex was bad wasn't it?" he said at last

"What?" Sasuke said his face burning with anger. Public place or not he would still kick Naruto's ass if he pushed him to it

"Hey, hey it's understandable. Going 8 months without sex can do that to a man... so what was the problem? Got too excited and shot early?" he asked ignoring the angry twitch in Sasukes left eye "Or was she the problem? Did she make weird noises and lie there like a fish? Did she give you a bad hand job?-

"Either shut up or I'll kill you" Sasuke said darkly pulling Naruto across the table by his collar, ready to snap

"Geez, calm down Sasuke I was just asking" Naruto said fixing his tie as Sasuke let go... "Look if your that upset about it why don't you find this girl and ask for another chance? I'm sure you'll do better the second time around" Naruto said digging into his second bowl

"The sex wasn't bad you idiot, it was actually really good" Sasuke said turning away hoping Naruto would ignore the light blush on his face

Naruto got the message but raised an eyebrow "Then what's the problem?"

Sasuke finished his broth before he answered "I can't help but feel like this is too good to be true... I have this fear that she's gonna show up and think we're in a relationship or something"

Naruto rolled his eyes in disbelief "If you deflated your head a little bit you'd know that not all women are as crazy as you make them out to be... maybe you went home with a normal chick instead of those crazy one's you seem to find"

Sasuke just shook his head "If you've ever been in my shoes you would know that women are snakes Naruto. There isn't a single one out there who doesn't rope you in without a hidden agenda"

"Sakura's not like that" Naruto said defensively

"Sakura can destroy a house when she's angry" Sasuke countered

"Or hungry enough" Naruto added thoughtfully scratching his chin

Sasuke chuckled and looked over the bill "I just have this anxiety and don't know what to do about it"

"You sure you just don't wanna see her again? It almost sounds like you like this girl" Naruto said paying for his half of the meal

"Just because the sex was good doesn't mean I wanna see her again"

"Well what was she like when you woke up?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the ramen shop

"She didn't really say much... she offered me breakfast, washed my clothes and then asked me to leave" Sasuke said remembering their morning encounter

"So this girl had sex with you and asked you to leave no strings attached? Why the hell are you even thinking about this then!?" Naruto scowled

Sasuke stayed quiet not sure how to explain himself. Naruto sighed knowing he wouldn't listen to him anyway "Look Sasuke if it's bothering you that much why not just go to this girl yourself and clear any misunderstanding you _think_ she has" Naruto said sarcastically

Sasuke said nothing as they walked back to work. That plan was so stupid it sounded more like a joke than a solution...

"_But" _Sasuke thought with difficulty _"It's the only plan I have"_

* * *

**AN: Hi Guys! I hope I did better with the lemon scene. I don't really like a lemon that's excruciating with detail... it becomes to graphic and can get kinda gross. But I'm a newbie at this sort of writing and hope to get better at it. I might do one more chapter in a few days and then focus on my other story for a while. I start a new quarter on monday so I'll be busy with my new school schedule so I hope you guys understand but I'll try to write an hour a day so I can update as soon as possible. I know I've made Sasuke's character conceited and selfish but it's part of the story... This Sasuke will grow and change differently from Sasuke in 'Maid for a Month" just stay tuned! Please review and have a good read!**


	4. Chapter 4

We meet again

Hinata Hyuga 304

"_This is it" _Sasuke thought as he looked at the mail box list in the building lobby. After work he decided to take Naruto's advice and find Hinata to clear any misunderstandings between them. He never thought he would sink this low over a women but it was the only way to give him peace of mind and move on from their night together. Once he was done here he could back to abstaining from sex so he could focus on work.

"_This is such a pain but it can't be helped" _he thought as he made his way to the elevator.

Hyuga...

Sasuke had a feeling he heard the name before but couldn't think of where... oh well, her name wasn't important, all that mattered was setting things straight so there would be no confusion in case they ever ran into each other.

He got off the elevator as he reached the third floor. Now that he was here he was starting to feel hesitant about going through with it. Maybe Naruto was right... maybe he was just being stupid, maybe this girl really was normal and understood that their one night stand really was just one night. Sasuke shook his head frustrated, there was something definitely wrong with the universe if he thought that Naruto was right... before Sasuke could make a decision he heard a soft voice that reminded him of mermaids

"Sasuke?"

He turned around and saw Hinata standing behind him with a worried expression on her face. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves nicely, with nude heels and a black overcoat that matched. "What's the matter? Did you forget something?" she asked

Sasuke felt a stabbing pain in his chest and a blow to his head _"Did he forget something?"_ he stared at her in disbelief. He wouldn't have come back three days later if he _forgot _something! Sasuke took a deep breath and brushed it off, he didn't come here for this, he came so he could set the record straight, so yes... in a way he did forget to do something

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you" he said

"Oh" her whole face turning red "Um I-I don't think t-that's a good idea" she said not meeting his eyes

Sasuke looked at her taken back, wondering if this was really the same vixen he spent the night with... "Please. It'll only take a few minutes" he explained

"A-All right" she said meekly clutching her purse tightly as she went around him and opening her door "Come in" she said

Sasuke stepped inside and looked around. Even though he had been here before he didn't really get a good look at the place. He was pretty tipsy when he came and was in a rush to leave the next morning so he didn't bother to pay attention to it. Looking around he saw that it was really spacey with all the feminine charm of a women's touch and he noticed that it was much nicer than his apartment.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked from the kitchen

"Uh sure" he said as he sat down on the all around sofa, he was uncomfortable but determined to get this conversation over with so he could leave

"I hope this is ok" Hinata said as she placed the tray on the small table in front of him and passed him his cup.

"It's fine" he said as he took a sip; Jasmine not his favorite but he didn't mind it either. "Listen I'll get straight to the point" he said as she sat in the love seat across from him

"O-Ok" she said nervously

"I just want to make myself clear. I've had trouble with women in the past and I don't want there to be any misunderstandings about the night before. I'm sorry to say this bluntly but what happened between us was a one time thing only and I don't intend to start a relationship with you or see you after this" he said without emotion, his face very serious

"Oh" she said surprised and smiled in relief "Is that all?"

"_Eh?" _

She smiled sweetly at him "It's ok Sasuke I understand. You didn't have to come all the way over here just to tell me that"

Sasuke's eyes widened, completely shocked by her reaction. He was expecting tears or an angry rant but not this... he felt his whole face heating up "Uh I... I just thought you should know, in case you thought other wise" his voice trailing off

She laughed lightly but then became embarrassed "W-Well I kinda thought it was implied w-when we went came here t-that night" she said blushing red and fidgeting with her fingers

Now Sasuke felt as if a big rock were falling on top of his head as Naruto's words rang in his ears _"Clear any misunderstandings you think she has". _This had to be the worst humiliation he had ever faced in his life including that kiss with Naruto on his first day of middle school.

"_This was a waste of time" _he thought as he stood up ready to leave, hoping she didn't think he was a complete idiot "Sorry for intruding, I'll be on my way"

"Oh please! W-Wait! I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it like that" Hinata said getting up and blocking his way "W-What I meant was I understood what our hookup was gonna mean when we were at the bar but if you say you've had trouble with women in the past then I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to explain yourself when you woke up but I was in a hurry and didn't want to be a burden to you"

"What do you mean burden? I woke up in **your** house remember" he said more out of spite than to make a point

He watched somewhat amused as her face blushed darkly "I-I know that I just thought-

"And you washed my clothes and made me breakfast" he added trying to regain some of his pride

Hinata looked away burning like a "I-It's just, I thought that since you spent the night you would be hungry and your clothes got all wrinkled from being tossed everywhere so I thought I should wash them for you" she said in a rushed voice, tripping over her words

Hinata held his gaze only for a second before flopping back down on the chair "I'm sorry if doing all that made you feel uncomfortable but it was my first time doing something like that and I didn't know what to do" her voice trailed off softly

"_First time?"_ Sasuke thought looking at her skeptically and remembering their night together where she made him beg, several times for her hot wet mouth to engorge all over his-

"I'm sorry for making you come all the way over here" she said bowing in apology, embarrassed

"Hn... well if you ever open your own bed and breakfast you'll be a hit" he said smiling

She blinked at him in surprise but then smiled "T-Thank you"

"Hmm, well see ya" he said walking towards the door

"W-Wait!" She said putting his hands in front of him once again "I feel bad that you came all the way over here for nothing...um are you hungry? I could cook something for you..."

Sasuke didn't really think it was a good idea to have her cook dinner for him... he came here to _**avoid**_ situations like this!... But then again, she did seem pretty normal, for a chick anyway. Maybe Naruto was right (he shuddered at the the thought), maybe he was just being stupid and should accept that for the first time he slept with a women who didn't want anything else from him... plus he was hungry

"All right" he finally said putting his bag back down

She smiled again and lead him towards the kitchen "I had just made some Inari-zushi before I went to the store before I met you in the hall"

Sasuke sat at the table and watched as she made him a plate of Inari-zushi with a side of rice. It felt weird but kinda nice at the same time to watch her run around her stove, he couldn't believe the hellcat he went to bed with resembled an old country grandma right now...

"Here you go" Hinata said happily setting his plate down in front of him

"Thanks" he said taking a bite "Wow these are good"

She smiled at him brightly "Thank you, I just made it because I didn't know what else to eat but I'm glad they came out good"

He gave her a small smile "It fine and thank you for the food". He ate in silence for a few minutes not sure what to talk about, he didn't even know if he **should** talk in this kind of situation. He glanced at Hinata and could tell she was thinking the same thing...

"Hinata"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything to drink?" he asked

"Um I have some wine if that's ok"

"...Yeah thats fine"

So the night went on and Sasuke was feeling pretty good. After they had some wine they started to relax and felt comfortable talking. Sasuke should have left once he finished his second helping of food but he was actually enjoying her company and decided that he didn't want to leave just yet. After all she was probably the first women he met who was not at all crazy like his other "encounters"

"Hey... Can I ask you something?" Sasuke said as he watched her swirl her wine glass

"Yeah, go ahead"

"What were you doing at the bar that night?"

Hinata felt her cheeks burn from the memory "Oh, I just had a rough day at work and needed to blow off some steam..." she said fidgeting with her hair and gripping her wine glass tighter

Sasuke could tell it was more than that and normally wouldn't have even asked about it but the alcohol was playing with his senses again "Did something happen?"

"N-No not really" she said pressing her lips together. Sasuke said nothing but just stared at her waiting...

She said nothing but took his silence as a sign and sighed "Its... it's just there's this guy at work who keeps approaching me and I don't know what to do about it... I've tried explaining to him that I don't date people I work with but he just won't listen"

Sasuke nodded "I can relate"

"The truth is I'm not interested in relationships right now, I just want to focus on myself and my job but it's hard to see him everyday knowing I have to turn him down"

"Mmm..."

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm don't mean to bore you with my problems" she said with a laugh

Sasuke set his glass down on the table "What makes you think I'm bored?"

"Well you came all this way to tell me what happened was a one night stand...plus you told me that you had trouble with women in the past so I guess you've dealt with this kind of thing before" she said sympathetically

"Yeah I know it can be a real pain when someone doesn't take no for an answer" he said thinking of Karin "But you shouldn't have to put up with that at work, why not just tell your boss about it"

"I...I just recently started working there and I don't wanna complain about something like this... I want to be taking seriously so I think it would be better just to wait for him to lose interest"

"That no good" Sasuke said looking straight into her eyes

"Eh?"

"If you want to be taken seriously you shouldn't act like a high schooler and hide. If this guy is approaching to the point of harassment than you should report him. Your co-workers need to know you don't believe in dating at work so you should report this guy so he knows he has to stop... for the sake of his job at least"

Hinata said nothing but looked at him surprised and... grateful?

Sasuke looked away and shrugged "But what do I know. I won't even take my own advice so you don't have to listen to me if you don't want to but give it some thought"

"I should get going" he said getting up and grabbing his bag. Hinata got up quickly and lead him to the door "Have a good night and I'm sorry for making you come all this way" she said opening the door for him

"It's fine and thanks for the food" he said turning to leave

"S-Sauke"

He turned, looking over his shoulder. "I...I don't know if I'll ever see you again but... thank you for what you said... I'm gonna go to my boss tomorrow and tell him what's been going on so...thank you" she said holding out her hand

Sasuke smirked at her "Heh... it's not a big deal but your welcome I guess.." he said reaching out for her hand

Neither Sasuke or Hinata knew what happened in the next moment but when Sasuke took Hinata's hand something sparked...

The next seconds were like slow motion as everything else seemed to melt away, leaving the two of them in a warm honey aura...

Sasuke felt his face leaning to hers as Hinata slowly pulled him closer to her. Hinata felt her heart pound in her ears as Sasuke inched closer and closer, his eyes never leaving her lips. Sasuke felt his mind go white as he closed the gab between them.

The kiss was slow. His lips pressed firmly to hers...he parted her mouth open with his lips and slide his tounge in her mouth. Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and back as she stroked her tounge along with his... she tilted her head up, deepening the kiss. They kept this up for about two minutes. Without breaking their kiss Sasuke lifted her up princess style and carried her inside, closing the door behind him...

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I suck I know I suck. I am horrible at trying to keep up with my promises so I'm not gonna make them anymore. I will try to update as fast as I can for both stories so just hang in there for me! (I'm sorry, I'm sorry...) So how do you like this chapter? I hope I made Sasuke's character better than the one in 'Maid for a Month', more mature and less evil :) The next chapter will be the next morning so since I'm not very good at writing sultry, steamy scened yet I should have it up sooner than later. But I need to focus on my other story for a while so that one takes priority... if your a fan of that one be on the look out for it. Until next time please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

An Early Morning

Sasuke was no idiot.

In fact he had been told many times since elementary school that he was something of a genius. He knew he was what was considered "handsome" by many of the female population and for as long as Sasuke could remember he had always been popular. Girls always talked to him with hearts in their eyes and made a big fuss over him when he walked in a room.

Where ever he went groups of girls followed him around school...

Then they started following him home...

Then they started stalking him on the weekends and holidays

His mother never refused to let a girl in if she came by and asked for him... she always teased him about it as "puppy love"

Once he got to middle school he was already sick of it

Girls came to his baseball practices in such large numbers that the coach thought it would be best if he quit playing, they chased him for 12 blocks after he graduated to try and snatch his second button and the love letters and confessions never stopped... By the time he entered high school he avoided them like the plague.

But there was one thing Sasuke couldn't avoid and it was the fact that he was a male

His eyes couldn't help but look as their waist began to shrink and their hips widened or as their chest began to fill out and had that warm softness that only girls had. So even though he scoffed at it when he was in high school he was secretly happy whenever a particularly busty girl would rub against his arm or when a cute girl flashed her panties at him, he couldn't help it...he was a guy right?

Any healthy boy would start to have certain desires for a girl even if he acted like he wasn't interested at all.

When he wanted sex he just went and looked for a girl who wanted to have sex with him.

But Sasuke was smart and lived his life by rules so he developed some in order to assure connivance in his quest of one night stands.

The first rule was that they couldn't be from the same school/workplace as him, never within 20 miles from his house, they always did it at a hotel or at her place and lastly the most important rule was never with the same girl twice.

He would always explain to the girl what he wanted and what to expect from him afterwards... he was always nice about it or at least nice enough and if they didn't want to or looked like they couldn't handle it emotionally he never got mad and he never pressured them. If they didn't want to he'd leave them alone, if they changed their mind then he went for it. Don't think to badly of him, it's not like he did it everyday but he knew he didn't expect to find a girl that he seriously liked enough to go out with.

So Sasuke knew the rules. He set the rules and always lived by them, it was the life he knew.

"_So...what is this?" _he thought as he looked over at a sleeping Hinata curled tightly underneath the blanket

He had sex with the same girl twice! He broke one of his golden rules and didn't know why. He came to find her with the intent on telling her that he didn't plan on seeing her again only to find out that he was pretty much off the hook and then ended up in her bed _**again.**_

It just didn't make any sense

He looked over the sleeping beauty and studied her face. Her mouth was slightly opened and her bangs swept over to the right side of her face. Her hands curled the blankets to her tightly, covering everything but her shoulders. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little, she looked so peaceful asleep. He turned his head and stared up at the ceiling and sighed _"I should get going" _he thought

Sasuke wanted to get up, he really did but the bed was so soft and warm... he closed his eyes letting himself enjoy the snooze until he heard Hinata stir next to him. He looked over her and saw with some amusement as her face turned pink and eyes flash open at the sight of him laying next to her.

"Um...um...w-wha." was all she managed to get out as she looked down at him and down at her own body, her face blushing scarlet

"Hey" Sasuke said quietly stretching his arms overhead

"H-Hey.." she said weakly sitting up and holding the blankets up to her chest tightly "Um...how did this happen again?"

Sasuke turned on his side admiring her bare back "I have no idea"

Hinata clenched the blankets even tighter "I-I don't know w-what to make of this..."

"Me neither" Sasuke said reaching out and placing his hand on the inside of her thigh "But to tell you the truth I didn't hate it, did you?"

"N-No! It was really good, I...I really liked it" she said rapidly

Sasuke smirked at her reaction "Ya know" he said moving his hand up and down "You said you weren't looking for a relationship right?"

Hinata nodded, feeling light headed

"Then, do you wanna do this again?" Sasuke asked raising one brow

Hinata's eyes widened and looked like she was about to pass out "What?...I... I"

"Just sex" he clarified "I'm not looking for anything serious but last night was fun and if you want we can keep doing this casual"

Hinata trembled inwardly at the low, sexiness of his voice. She couldn't help but stare at his handsome face before moving her eyes to his well-toned chest and abs. She turned away when she saw him smirking at her, feeling embarrassed.

"I...I don't know" she said trying not to show the pleasure she was feeling as his hand moved closer and closer down her thigh, making her feel hot and restless

"Why not? We have fun together and I don't mind if you don't" he said

"So...so it would just be sex, whenever we want?" Hinata asked lying back down and facing him

"Yeah... you don't seem like the type of girl to become obsessive. I like that. As long as there's no strings attached I don't see why we can't keep doing this" Sasuke said hoping that would be enough to convince her. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha get what they want but he wasn't about to beg or bargain with her, that is something he would **never **do...

Hinata felt flattered but wondered just what kind of women he had been with before to obsess over him but she didn't totally _hate_ the idea...

"You...you don't have a girlfriend or anything right?" she asked timidly

"No" Sasuke said completely serious "I don't have the time or patience for a girlfriend but to be honest with you I'm starting to get tired of restraining myself and having one-night stands. So whadda ya say, will you help me out?" he asked in his most seductive tone as he moved his hand over her hips pulling her closer to him

Hinata bit her lip as she blushed red again "I guess that could work...as long as you don't have a girlfriend that your cheating on with me"

"Trust me that's not going to happen" he said as he leaned forward and kissed her softly before he threw the covers over them both and began to playfully wrestle with her. Then they were kissing, unable to stop from the pent up passion they were holding back began to burst. Before they knew it, everything began to melt away again leaving only the two of them in a warm glow as he indulged himself into her flesh...

* * *

Sasuke hummed to himself as he turned the key to his apartment. He was in a very good mood. After his quick morning session with Hinata (if you could call an hour and a half quick) he rushed on the train so he could take a quick shower and change clothes before he went work. It was still pretty early but he wanted to get their before Naruto woke up and realize that he was just getting home.

He quietly unlocked the door and went inside but before he could make his way to his room the lights turned on and behind him stood Naruto in sweat pants and a t-shirt waiting for him

"Teme" he muttered groggily "Don't leave all night with your phone off"

Sasuke scowled, annoyed "Were you waiting up for me idiot?"

"Shut up! Like I would do that!" he barked "But Sakura came over last night looking for you. It's the first night off she's had in a while and she wanted to see you but you weren't here. She kept calling after 9:00pm to check on you and was worried when I said you weren't here"

"What did you tell her?" Sasuke asked a little worried. Naruto was an idiot when it came to cover stories and if Sakura knew he spent the night with someone, his life would become more troublesome

"Eh, oh I told her you came home when she called at 11:00pm but that you knocked out right away so she said she would call you today... but seriously Sasuke, don't stay out all night without turning on your phone, I almost called Itachi" Naruto said scratching his stomach as he walked to his room

"I told you to never call Itachi unless I was dead. If he thought something bad happened to me he would send out a whole search team and probably camp out here for a month"

Sasuke wasn't exaggerating either. Ever since he could walk his brother had gone to great lengths to protect him and never stopped even though he was already an adult

"Yeah, yeah but next time leave a message or something" Naruto yawned as closed his bedroom door

Sasuke stared at the door for a minute, relieved that Naruto's sleep deprived state had let him avoid a bunch of questions like where he was last night but just when he reached the handle on his own bedroom Naruto burst out of his room

"HEY WAIT!" he screamed all traces of exhaustion gone "I had to stay up almost all night because of you! Where the hell were you!? What were you doing!?" he asked grabbing Sasuke by his collar in an attempt to strangle him

With quick reflexes Sasuke grabbed his hands before they reached his throat "Noisy, stop being noisy you'll bother the neighbors"

"Teme!" Naruto growled

"Ah, ok, ok, let go" Sasuke said as Naruto released him "Look I went to find the girl last night like you suggested and one thing led to another and I spent the night again" not wanting to go into the humiliation and then pleasure of last night events

"Wait I thought you said you went there to clear things with her" Naruto said confused

"Yeah but turns out I didn't need to and since we're both single and not looking for something serious we decided to keep seeing each other _casually_"

"Casually?" Naruto said giving him a look

"Yeah so?" Sasuke said glaring at him

"So it's a benefits kind of arrangement huh"

"And if it is?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed

"Nothing" Naruto said holding his hands up defensively "I just never thought you would agree to that kind of thing. Your always bitching how women are snakes and that you only do one night stands but I guess you met your match with this one...you sure your not in love?" he asked curiously

"We're just sleeping together" Sasuke said impatiently wanting to take a bath already

Naruto just stared at him... "Is the sex really that good?"he asked

Sasuke gave him a knowing look before he answered "Yeah..."

He heard Naruto laugh behind him "Make sure you don't get yourself roped in to something you can't handle Sasuke or she'll sink her claws into ya"

Sasuke ignored him and opened the door to the bath "Oh" he said looking back at him "Don't tell anyone about this, especially Sakura"

"I won't say a word but you know they'll find out eventually" Naruto said as he went back to his room and plopped on his bed

"_Not if I can help it" _Sasuke thought as he turned the water valve on

* * *

**AN: I am a ghost right now. I hate myself but I am becoming really lazy and unmotivated to write lately. IDK maybe it's the bad weather but I had terrible writers block for this chapter and I don't even want to get started on my other story. Oh well, the only thing I can say for sure is that I will finish both of them, even if it takes me the rest of my life (Just kidding, they wont last that long) So what do you guys think? Reviews are welcome both good and bad so please review and until next time see ya later.**


End file.
